“The Survival of the Frozen Blue Tundra”
by therealgrill
Summary: When the Thornberrys are in Antarctica, a violent wind storm not only totals the humvee, it also separates the girls from the parents, in the middle of ice and snow, just when they can’t stand each other most. 1st scene a little graphic.
1. The Usally Problem

"The Survival of the Frozen Blue Tundra" When the Thornberrys are in Antarctica, a violent wind storm not only totals the humvee, it also separates the girls from the parents, in the middle of ice and snow, just when they can't stand each other most.  
  
(Eliza asleep, dream sequence, Eliza is the savanna, she riding horse back, or should we saw elephant back. on the elephant, with their tribe.) Eliza: (thinking) alone in the wild, it doesn't get any better this, and with these elephants nobody harms me and nobody can harm them. (Talking) How far do you think we think we should go? Elephant #1: How every far you want go? Elephant #2: I heard the rain forest is nice this time. Eliza: Elephants in the rain forest are you sure you're up to this? Elephant Heard (unison): Anything for you Master Eliza! Eliza (thinking): Master Eliza! This can't get any better. (All of the sudden, Eliza hears a mechanical noise.) Eliza: Hey! There not a factory or anything manmade around here? Elephant #2: No! This is all open grassland, so nothing manmade should be here. Eliza: OK, just checking. (All of sudden there comes a helicopter.) Eliza: Now would there be helicopter all the way out here. Elephant #1: It might be the fact that there cities, but mostly likely wouldn't cut through here. (The helicopter comes toward the heard and out of the bottom, was a chain gun, with multiple chambers and it's the chambers were starting rotating.) Eliza: Oh my God. It a poacher, listen carefully I'm going to jump off and I want you and the rest of the heard the all run in different directions. Elephant #1: But what about you. Eliza (terrified and loud): Don't worry about me, save your self! (Eliza jumped off and hit the ground hard and started to roll, she gets up and starts to runs but she turns around to see the pure horror, the elephants are being gun down, the gun rotated on his base so fast, that even the though they were so far apart, there are easily gunned down.) Eliza (teary): My God. Who would do something like this? (All of a sudden, someone jump and pistol whipped Eliza, she was then stood over.) Shadowy Figure: This is where you die Eliza Thornberry. Eliza (surprised): Debbie! (By the time the bullet was about to strikes her head she wakes up in cold sweat , she notice that the pant of the PJ were severally , the gun shot and the massacre of all those elephants must had generated a nightmare wetting,) Eliza (softly to her self): Oh Man. (Writing in Dairy) "Well the start of the day at 3:18 and I wakening from a bed wetting nightmare, which would be more things for Debbie ride down on me for. But it was one of the scariest on in while. And that was the first times "that" happen in a really long time. And unlike the last time Mom and Dad aren't going to help cause lucky I have the same pjs pant so and I hid the wet ones in between my mattress, thank god for Febreze. And since I was wearing underclothes, it didn't leak on the sheets, but if someone would have told that was going to happen, I would have slipped on pair of my disposable Huggies. Even though it wasn't real, what if the dream was trying to tell me something, and would happen if a hostile situation did happen."  
  
Debbie: Mom, please tell me why we are going to middle of nowhere. Nigel: Now popet, we going to Antarctica, it may not be inhabited but still there wildlife, and you know are what are motto is: Debbie (annoyed): Yes Together but Debbie with a cheerless voice: "We're there are animals there is wildlife." Donnie: WLSLGSLGSLLGSLASL! Debbie (to her self): How I'm I expected to live with all this drama. Eliza: (to Marianne): So Mom what are we filming this time. Marianne: We are filming the Laysan Albatross it's a swan looking bird that lives in this area. Debbie: A swan! Couldn't we just have gone to pound for that. Eliza: Mom, don't listen to Debbie, she doesn't know if you want to do something, you should do it right. Debbie: Maybe I should make sure your done right. Eliza: Oh, What does that mean? Debbie: Eg! Whatever! Eliza: Moron. Debbie: What! What did you say! Eliza (yelling): I said to you, Debbie Thornberry, you are a moron! Debbie: That it runt, I swear I'm going to kill you... Eliza (yelling): You don't got the guts you prick. Debbie: That's it, it's go time. (As Debbie and Eliza start to advance toward each other, Marianne stops Debbie and Nigel stops Eliza.) Nigel: All right girls I think that enough, separate corner, now! Debbie: What is this, a boxing match! Marianne (Bossy): Ha-Ha. Just do what your father told you!  
  
(Nigel is now talking to Eliza.) Nigel (kindly): Poppet, why are feuding with your sister. Eliza: Dad, she started with her stupid ideas. Nigel: Now their no such thing as a stupid ideas. Eliza: But Dad she keeps on making fun of me and my ideas. Nigel: Well sometimes you have to turn the other cheek; you know you don't have to seek down to her level. Eliza: But turning the other cheek has gotten me teased and I'm tired of being defenseless. Nigel: But Eliza.. Eliza (interrupting): But nothing. If I let her keep on letting win, she'll own me for life. Nigel: No she won't, now for now, I want you 2, to stay separate, till Dinner, then I want you 2 to apologue. Eliza (Turning back and with anger on her face but in silent voice): Fine, sure, whatever.  
  
(Marianne and Nigel talking in the bed room, nighttime) Nigel: You know the girls have been fighting a lot as of lately. Marianne: I know but we are just about helpless. We are on an uninhabited continent and most of the times the hostility solve them self. Nigel: But happen if they don't work it out as usually and they go from one place to another with their growing resentment till the point hey do something that could serious hurt each other. Marianne (hold Nigel hand): Look they may be were at each other constantly but when something bad happen to the family they pull together and all their problems take a back seat. So unfortunly we just gotta let the dice roll. Nigel: You're right dear. (Sigh) I hope that bad event would happen soon. You know. (Think a bit.) This may be a signal for us to turn this ship back home. Marianne: You mean, actually going home. Nigel: You know, actually sending the kids to school, probably actually starting living a real life. Marianne: Well, let's make that a last option, we've had a pretty good run but we'll have to see, you know, see what happens. Something will guide us. Nigel: You're right. Uh, dear, where do we live?  
  
(Nigel turns off the lights and he and Marianne fell asleep, Eliza and Debbie felt asleep awhile ago. But all of a sudden, south-bound a terrible blizzard, and with this blizzard came winds strong enough to blow over silos. Eliza hearing some extraordinarily loud noise, wakes ups.)  
  
Eliza (grasping): What was that!? (More noise.) Eliza (scared): Has to be from outside. (Eliza through on her coat, and ran outside.) Eliza (scared): It's freakin disaster I have to tell the other. (But before she was blind sided by a piece of metal and stuck her harmless.)  
  
(Debbie fells a draft and makes her way upfront.) Debbie (groggy): My dork sister must have run out and forgot to close the door. (Debbie grabs her coat and goes outside, and finds Eliza, lifeless.) Debbie (shocked): Eliza, what happen to you, and what with the winds. (After Debbie grabbed Eliza, she then gets blown away by violent wind that blew her couple a thousand feet away from the convee, which then also tipped over.)  
  
(What going to happen to Eliza and the rest of the Thornberry family, and what's going to happen to with the shaky relationship between Eliza and her sister and what going to happen with this story, will it every get finish stay tune.) 


	2. Green Envy

Chapter 2  
  
(Debbie is confused as her sister is unconscious and she doesn't see the convee anywhere.)  
  
Debbie: Ok, be calm, your semiconscious sister is in your arms and you in the middle of nowhere. Think, think. Eliza (sounding drunk): Oh man ... that metal bar. Debbie: Man what were you drinking out here? Eliza ("): It came out of no...where, so sick, just .. so sick. Debbie: Yeah, you are sick, so walk it off. Eliza ("): Find heat, ditch. Debbie: Oooooo k. Hey theirs a cave, will do. Eliza ("): Just wanna, lie down. Debbie: Here hop on my back. Oh God why am I'm doing this. (Debbie carries Eliza to cave; the cave has an odd ditch as the very end.) Debbie: Alright end of the ride, kiddo. Are you all right? Eliza: Oh my head. I fell like lying down. Debbie: Well that not going to happen, you know if you fall asleep, your not waking back up. Eliza: Oh crap, I forgot about that, oh I feel so dizzy, oh.. (Eliza walks away and vomits.) Debbie: No amount in of family therapy is ever going take that image out my head. (Eliza got the vomit out of her system and puts her bare back with her coat inside against Debbie's.) Debbie: Hold up, what do you think you are doing? Eliza: They say its best way to get heat is to use though body heat. Debbie: Well all right. (Debbie puts her bare back against Eliza.) Debbie: Eliza, this, what we doing and the things we're going to talk about, stays here. OK? Eliza (annoyed): Why do we have to talk? Debbie: Because maybe their something's I might want to tell you where Mom or Dad won't be listening in and you need to keep conscious cause that knot on your head isn't helping. Eliza: Ok, I see the 2nd one, but the 1st one? Debbie: Ok I have a small confession to make. Eliza: Come on, how 'small' of a confession. Debbie: Well the truth ever after you were 18 months I was kinda green with envy. Eliza: You were what of me?! Debbie: Oh don't rub it in, I was very jealous .... of the attention you got. Eliza: You know I was pretty helpless, and besides, they probably did the same thing for you when you where that age. Debbie: Well I was the 1st so I got all their attention. But it was like the minute, you grew your hair long enough for your pig tales, I grew almost not existent. Eliza: Come on, you know as well as I do that mom and dad love us both. Debbie: That doesn't mean they love us both equally. Eliza: But . Debbie (interrupting): But nothing. I know I couldn't have all their attention but I could at least get half. Besides I had a lot more things going then you at the time. Eliza: No kidding like what. Debbie: I was reading, always made sure I dressed nice, and was trying to write. Well you on the other hand, put your own foot in your own mouth, literally, you cried at all times of the night, wobble when you walked, and you talking were very botched. Eliza: Come on, I was little; I need a lot of attention, and Mom said I had always talked well for my age. Debbie: Yeah, but I could talk to them well too, they were hypnotic to you. How can they be happy with changing someone's dirty diaper 8-9 times a day? Eliza: Come on, I don't go to the bathroom that much now. Debbie: Oh if you saw how milk they gave you; it was like you stole me from them. (sigh) But all in all, it wasn't your fault or you weren't tying on purpose. Eliza: How did you know? Debbie: Anytime mom and dad weren't smoothing you, you always gave me a little smile as walked by. It made me happy and angry. I t made happy that you actually like me and I someone knew that you weren't doing it on purpose but I was angry cause you reminded me that someone with only a t- shirt, pigtails was running circles around the girl who was fully dressed and went as far as shining her shoes. Eliza (shocked): Now theirs no way you could actually expect me to believe that.  
  
Debbie: Well you lived it. Anyway if there had been any hostility between us that might be a reason. Eliza: That and the fact, that I don't always respect you all the time and the fact that we've been together in the same room forever. Debbie: Yeah but that's not only way I've tried to get attention. I've eventually went over to the dark side. Eliza: What did you do? Debbie: It's a long story. Eliza: Well now might be the time, where not going anywhere? Debbie: Well ok, it started. (Interrupted by a ringing phone playing Holidae Inn) .. 1st let me answer this.  
  
(Well the girls are safe, but what about their parents. And what other dark secrets does Debbie or Eliza have? Stay tuned.) 


	3. The Messy Revenge

"The Messy Revenge" (Debbie answers her cell phone, seeing Thornberry on the screen.) Debbie: Hello, Debbie Thornberry freezing to death here. Marianne (excited): Debbie, thank God you're ok, is your sister with you? Debbie: Yeah, she's right behind me. Marianne: Right behind you? Ok, whatever as long you as your okay. Are you two feeling ok? Debbie: I'm fine, but Eliza has been having some nausea, but she'll been ok for the long haul. Marianne: Well ok, as your ok. Anyways, me and your father are holding up well, or as well as people could be in when their whole house got flipped up side down. Debbie (shocked): Upside down, you mean the convee is completely upside down. Marianne: That about sums it up, anyways, it may be a while before we can find so just say and stay awake till we can find you. Debbie: And how long will that be? Marianne (annoyed and sarcastic): Get Comfortable! It may take Triple-A a while to come to the middle of nowhere. Debbie: Fine. I'll see you ..... whenever. (Hang up and she's Eliza sleeping.) Debbie: As much as I wouldn't like to take a picture of us sleeping, it would be the last one. (Flicks Eliza in the head.) Wake Up! Eliza (annoyed): Ouch. Why you do that for? Debbie: If you fall asleep, you may not make up. Besides don't you wanna hear what I was gonna to say about me not being a saint? Eliza: You're constant complaining and bad disposition gives that away. Debbie: Funny. You're decent when you're half awake & groggy from a bump on the head. Eliza: Why thank you. Debbie: Anyway, when my jealousy went to drive me crazy, I knew I had a choice: I could go to a corner and cry or take some sort of action. Eliza: I can only assume you action. Debbie: Don't you know it. Anyway, but I did mines on opportunity. Eliza: Opportunity? Debbie: Yeah we go back to age you were in question. Eliza (sarcastic): Go on Sherlock. Debbie: Anyway, I saw you where sleeping and wanted to see something funny. Eliza: Oh let me guess, the old hands in warm water Debbie: Wow, aren't we talkative, a minute ago you couldn't hold your head up. But who's telling the story here. (clears throat) Anyway, I wanted to somewhat get back at mom and dad for not paying me any attention. So while you re sleep, I took your diaper. Eliza: Eww, were you a perve? Why you do that? Debbie: You gotta look at the big picture. See were wearing a dress so mom nor dad won't know you didn't have yours on. Anyway, when you woke up and when dad picked you up. Eliza: Oh I get it. Debbie: wait let me finish. Anyway, when dad pick you up, you had same usually smile, but then 5 minutes later, your cheeks when dark red and let just say you had a mudslide on dad's favorite shirt. Eliza (shocked): God, dad must have hated me for dad. Debbie: You would think that, but you know how complicated dad is. He just thought you where in phase where you took your clothes off. Anyway, when dad saw me laughing and their fore I got... Eliza: Grounded. Debbie: What did I tell you about interrupting? No I got beat. Really, really hard. I couldn't sleep on my back for awhile. Eliza: Dad, he beat you. Debbie: Uggg. Not that kinda beat, he spanked me. He spanked you too. Mom told me, that if they broke us with physical pain while we were young, we wouldn't turn out when we got older. Eliza: Yeah, that really worked. Debbie: I know. (Both of them laugh.) Eliza: You if we actually sat down, and talk to each other; you probably like this roaming life style of ours. Or at least bare it. Debbie: Well you're not too bad your self, but I really wish we could be back in our own domestic life style. Eliza: We'll we don't have to agree on every thing. Debbie: You know if we just stay here, were more likely to freeze. Eliza: So what are you suggesting? Debbie: We get up and actually find mom and dad, so we can stop freezing and get out of Antarctica. Eliza: I'm still little bit wobbly. Debbie (suggestive): If you walk it off, we can go place warmer and with space for you to explore. Eliza: Ok, help me up. (Eliza and Debbie put their coats on the right way and then turned north, they walked less then a mile to find the convee, right side up with the inflated balloon on top.) Debbie: Now how did.. It was just.. how did they, let's go inside. (They both go in to see their parents flat on their backs.) Debbie & Eliza: Mom, Dad! Eliza: Are you alright? Nigel: We're fine. Apparently, Donnie trigger one our emergencies buttons and with us being back down it flipped us side up. Eliza: So everything is ok. Marianne: Well this place a wreck inside, our shock are all but lost but 1st thing in the morning, we're shipping out of Antarctica and asking the foundation for a place with warm weather. We'll deal with everything when we get into warmer weather. Debbie: Fine by me. (When the Thornberry's left Antarctica, their new location was to the Caribbean's, which after the disaster was this trip, they took a long well deserve vacation. And for Debbie and Eliza, They learned to make to make do until they come into their own.) The End Authors Note: Hey, I'm the therealgrill. Hey I'm sorry if this wasn't my best work, but hey the best is yet to come. In my next story, we'll have a return of Sloan and Bree brake out of jail and with the help of a dark shaman turns Eliza back to a helpless 2 year old, alone only with a diaper bag and Darwin for her care taker. Oh oh. Will Darwin have t change Eliza? And is Eliza as helpless as she seems? Why 2 years old? And what will Sloan and Bree do when they find Eliza? This comedy-drama fan-fiction is gonna be awesome with a capital AWE, baby. If you see any errors please, email me, you know where. 


End file.
